


I’d Face My Fears for You

by b_chocolatecity



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Minor Bolin/Opal, No Bending, Not Beta Read, and she owns a yoga studio, asami still owns future industries, fingers crossed i finish it, idk yet, korra has a last name, korra is a yoga teacher, there may be smut, this will be my second attempt at a chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_chocolatecity/pseuds/b_chocolatecity
Summary: Asami has been away on business in New York during the holiday season. It doesn’t seem like she’ll be home anytime soon and the New Year is right around the corner.“ Korra sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Their plans for the New Year were a cluster fuck now and it stressed her out. Korra twiddled with the Sapphire ring on her hand as she tried to think of a plan. Then it hit her…she’d start planning tomorrow morning.”
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. December 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohhh geez, this is my second attempt at a multi chaptered fic so bear with me y’all!
> 
> I’m trying to have this follow up until New Years Day so hopefully it works out the way I want!!
> 
> With what I have so far there shouldn’t be any trigger warnings! If there are any triggers in the fic I’ll make sure to let you know in the beginning notes! 
> 
> If I fail to mention something that could be triggering in a chapter, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL FIX IT ASAP!!!

December 28, 8:40p

“So...I know we said we’d do Christmas with our families this year, but will you make it home in time for New Year’s??” Korra asked over FaceTime.

“I don’t know Kor...I came to New York with my dad to finalize the merger with Cabbage Corp..but they’re not budging; plus, my dad is heading back home tonight. Every time I think we’ve come to a deal, they have another problem!” Asami sighed frustratedly. “And I would leave and postpone these meetings til after the New Year, but the Cabbage executives insist that we finish this as soon as possible.”

Korra pushed her short hair back as she stared at her laptop, “I don’t understand why they’re so insistent..this could have waited...they’re taking away my precious Sato time” she pouted.

“Yeah...it’s times like this where I REALLY hate being an adult. I would ask you to leave Canada and come to New York...but I know you’re working and you just opened up your yoga studio and you’re still searching for more instructors...and I know you hate planes and oh god plus New Yo-”

“Asami.” Korra interrupted. “Adulting is hard, but we’re doing things we love with the people we love.” 

Asami flushed, “Yeah you’re right, Kor, I’m sorry...teenage me wouldn’t know you, have a better relationship with my dad, or be as happy as I am now. I just really miss you and this whole work thing is frustrating.”

“It’s okay babe. If New Years doesn’t work out, we should take a vacation somewhere to make up for it.”

Asami perked up at that, “That honestly sounds amazing, we can plan it as soon as I get back. Sadly though, I’ve got to go...another meeting at the crack ass of dawn”

“Damn, well sleep tight and I’ll talk to tomorrow okay? I love you Asami Sato-Polaris”

“I love you Korra Polaris-Sato. Sleep well and give Naga a kiss for me.” Asami hung up.

Korra sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Their plans for the New Year were a cluster fuck now and it stressed her out. Korra twiddled with the Sapphire ring on her hand as she tried to think of a plan. Then it hit her…she’d start planning tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it! And if you didn’t, keep that information to yourself!!


	2. December 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! 
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!  
> -Korra gets a bit anxious and flustered in the first half of the chapter
> 
> -Closer to the end starting with “Asami’s cheeks reddened” there’s some implied sexual content and Asami playing with her nipple

December 29, 8:13a

Korra sat in her office eating an orange and drinking water. She’d asked her Morning Vinyasa class about cancelling classes for the remainder of the week and starting back up next Monday and they were all okay with it, so that was the first thing. 

She heard a knock her door, “Come in.” Opal and Bolin stood in the door way with blinding smiles on their faces. 

“Korra!” They voiced simultaneously!

“Hey guys!” She beamed. “Can I ask you guys for a favor?” 

“Of course honey, what is it that you need?” Opal asked.

“Well you know how the 4 of us were celebrating New Years together?” They nodded their heads in understanding. “Well Asami won’t make it back to Montréal in time so, I was going to go to New York to surprise her, but I hate planes...so I was wondering if you two would go with me?”

Bolin and Opal gaped at her, “I mean I know it’s last minute, I know you guys were already off work, but I already paid for the plane tickets and I got you guys a suite at the same hotel Asami is staying at, so all you’ll have to worry about it is food, drink, and whatever else. Oh god, now that I’m saying this out loud I should’ve asked you guys before I booked everything, what was I-“

Opal and Bolin captured her in a bone crushing hug. “Uhhh, guys?”

“Kor, that sounds a MILLION times better than staying here, thank you so much! Of course we’ll go with you! We’ll keep you calm and distracted during the whole plane ride. Hell, we’ll build you a little airplane kit filled with all the Korra necessities!” Bolin exclaimed.

Korra’s cheeks reddened, gods she loves her friends. “Wow guys that’s so sweet of you, I could never thank you enough for this, especially since it’s so short notice! I’ll email you guys your tickets and flight info. Our flight leaves at 11 tomorrow night, but I’ll be by your place at around 6:30 tomorrow night and we can get a Lyft to the airport!”

Opal gave a confirmative hum, “That sounds great Korra! Ahhh! I’m so excited, New Years Eve in New York with our best friends! Can you believe it Bo?”

“I can’t O! We finally get to check this off our bucket list!!”

December 29, 6:08p

“Naga I’m home!” Dog nails clack against the hard wood floor as the Great Pyrenees rushes to greet her human.

“How’s my girl today? I haven’t seen you since our run this morning! Did you have fun with Jinora today? I heard you went to the dog park today and played with Kai and his dog, Inuyasha!”

Naga jumped and huffed at the excitement Korra was showing and excited for her impending walk, there were so many new things to smell each time!

“Alright Naga! Let me go change and then you and I can go on our walk!”

Korra went up stairs to slip on her sneakers and change out of her studio shirt and into something thicker to keep warm from the cold outside. She went into her closet to grab her Raava Yoga Studio sweatshirt but couldn’t seem to find it, so she grabbed Asami’s Future Industries hoodie instead. When she jogged back down the stairs she saw Naga waiting patiently at the door…if Asami were here, she would have been home by now to go on a walk with them. 

At the sound of her sigh, Naga turned her head and looked at Korra with those puppy dog eyes. She crouches down to put on Naga’s harness “I know girl, I miss her too, but she’ll be home real soon and the three of us can go on our walks again” Even though Naga probably didn’t understand anything she just said, the dog seemed to lick her face in understanding. She checks that the harness is secure, grabs a coat, and the two leave the house for their walk.

December 29, 8:34p, New York City

A small beep sounded in the hallway as Asami entered her suite. Before the door could even fully close, her heels had been kicked off into the corner along with her purse and her dress was half unzipped. She had stopped by a local Indian restaurant for takeout and had placed the food on the kitchen counter. 

It had been an extremely frustrating day. Cabbage Corp was refusing to acknowledge that their company was failing and while this merger would eliminate her competitors, she mainly wanted to make sure that the smaller Cabbage Corp employees would be well taken care of and receive the proper payment and benefits they deserved and needed to thrive. At the rate they were going, Cabbage Corp would be bankrupt and hundreds of thousands of people would be unemployed by the start of the Spring. However, Stewart Cabbage is a stubborn and prideful man, and refused to acknowledge that he needed the help of Future Industries to remain afloat. Nevertheless, Asami would wear him down, she was the one to rebuild her company and family name from the ground up after her Father’s corruption. It was taking longer than she had planned...looks like she’d be here until after New Year’s. 

After a hot, relaxing shower, Asami put on her sleep shorts and a sweatshirt from her wife’s yoga studio. She stopped in the kitchen to grab her dinner and got comfy on the couch to continue binging Lucifer on Netflix. 

Around 10:45p Korra calls. 

“Hello beautiful, how was your day?”

Asami huffs. “Annoying to say the least. Stewart spent the majority of the meeting telling me and his Board of Directors about how the company was started by his great great grandfather, the cabbage farmer. And how it was his duty to keep the company within the family and that he’d never be a sell out. I’m not even sure why Stewart invited me out here, I’m pretty sure his Board bullied him into it hoping that he’d cave into the merger if I was in his face.”

“Honestly that sounds highly possible. Sometimes you don’t realize what’s really happening until it’s right in front of you.”

“You’re so right! And if that’s the case, I honestly wanna say ‘fuck it’, pack my shit, and get home to you on the next flight out.” Asami pouts, “Ugh, anyways, how was your day Kor? How’s the studio?”

Korra beams. “I would love to have you back in my arms that soon! But my day was pretty okay! My morning vinyasa class went very well today, though I was missing a certain green-eyed beauty in the front row! I had 6 more people sign up for memberships and I offered teaching positions to 4 more people!”

“Aw Kor! Congrats! I know your search for teachers has been a tough one! Who’d you end up choosing?”

“Well, I chose Kya and Suyin for their more spiritual and meditative approach to yoga and Zhu Li and Kuvira for their physical approach. All four of them are completely well versed in the world of yoga and I’m excited to see what they can do!!” 

“Ahh that sounds so amazing! I can’t wait to take their classes! I’m so happy for you Korra! This has been your dream for years...and to see it come to fruition...ah! You’re just positively glowing!”

Korra blushes. “Aww thanks Salami, but I couldn’t have done it without your help and expertise. At this point, the studio is just as much your baby as it is mine. I really can’t thank you enough.” 

“Hey you said yes to marrying me, that’s thanks enough!”

“Hah! I guess you’re right!” Korra tilts her head and squints. “Hey you found my sweatshirt! I was looking for that earlier!” 

Asami’s cheeks redden. “Yeah...I stuffed it in my suitcase so that when ever I missed you, I could smell this and feel a bit better.” Asami lowers her eyelids and bites her lip. “...plus, I think I look good in your clothes...don’t you think so Korra?”

She shudders at the sound of Asami’s voice. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Sato.”

She sucks in a breath as she teases her nipple on the outside of her sweatshirt and smirks into the camera. “Oh I plan to finish, Polaris.”

Korra mouths a quiet ‘fuck’ to herself. “You are going to be the death of me Sweetcheeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! And if you didn’t, keep it to yourself!
> 
> I came up with the name Stewart Cabbage to make it a pun off of stewed cabbage and it truly makes me giggle lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter! Enjoy!

December 30, 5:00a

Korra had woken up relaxed and well rested and based on the conversation with her wife, Asami had no clue about the upcoming plan. 

She was excited to see Asami after so long, and she was glad that Bolin and Opal accepted her invitation. While Korra was glad that they all could spend New Years together, she was mainly grateful to have someone to hold her hand on the plane. Korra hates planes with a burning passion. The fact that people can be placed in an aircraft and travel through the clouds is a wild concept. It just made her anxious and uncomfortable, but she was going to get on a plane just for her wife. 

Korra got up out of bed and started to get ready for her day. She had to pack, tidy up the house, and drop Naga off at Jinora’s all before she went to Bolin and Opal’s house to leave for the airport.

December 30, 11:00a

Opal and Bolin had already packed and cleaned for the impromptu trip and decided to treat themselves with a small date to the Jasmine Dragon. 

“Okay Bo, how are we going to help Korra with her flight anxiety? I did some research and the skies are supposed to be clear and the flight will be about an hour and a half, so all we have to do is keep her distracted.”

“Oooh I was thinking about this last night. What if we made her a custom playlist and maybe downloaded a true crime documentary or podcast onto our iPad, cause you know she loves those.”

Opal grinned and sipped her tea, “Bolin that sounds amazing! After we finish here, we can find some documentaries, podcasts, and songs to download! Ooh, we should also stop by the pharmacy to get some allergy pills to help with the air pressure and our ears popping.”

“Sounds like a plan Op! Gah! I’m so excited to get away! Me, my best girl, and my best friend, taking on planes and NYC! I’m so fucking ready for this weekend!” 

Opal laughed at Bolin’s antics, “Yeah they better watch out! I’m ready to fuck shit up!”

The couple laughed at each other and proceeded to enjoy their respective drinks.

December 30, 6:25p

A bell resounded through the Bolin and Opal household. Bolin walked to the door and opened to find Korra dressed all warm and cozy with her suitcase, backpack and a box of pizza. 

Bolin jumped in excitement, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You brought FOOD! Opal! Korra brought pizza, we dine like royalty tonight!”

Korra and Bolin heard giggles from the inside, “Hell yeah! But Bo, PLEASE let Korra in, it’s freezing outside and you’re letting all the heat out of the house!”

Bolin stood to the side of the entrance and let Korra in. She handed the pizza to Bolin, placed her luggage to the side, and took off her coat. “Thanks Op! Any longer and I would have become a Korra popsicle! I brought pizza so we wouldn’t be too hungry on the flight and I scheduled the Lyft to pick us up at around 8:30p. Even with traffic we should be there by 9:00p and boarding should start around 10:00p.”

Bolin walked Korra and the pizza into the living room there, Opal was sitting wrapped in a heavy weight blanket watching Schitt’s Creek. She turned around to look at the two newcomers, “That sounds like an amazing plan Kor, and I’m so happy to see you! Can I have a slice? I didn’t realize how hungry I was!”

Korra chuckled and followed Bolin around the couch where they all settled in to grub on their food and wait for their ride. 

At 8:30p exactly, the Lyft arrived and they were all able to pack the car quickly and be on their way. 

Opal glanced at Korra. “How are you feeling about the flight?”

Korra nibbled on her bottom lip and looked back at Opal. “Honestly? I’m scared shitless and I didn’t bring anything to distract me. Plus, when I called Asami on my way to your house, she sounded a bit frustrated from work.”

Bolin came to attention at the mention of a distraction. “Say no more best friend of ours! For the lovely Opal and I have made a Korra Survival Flight Kit!” He pulled his backpack from between his legs and opened it up. “We’ve got noise canceling headphones and an iPad stacked with your favorite songs, some true crime documentaries and podcasts, games, and a couple of feel good movies!” 

Korra looked at her friends in surprise, “Wow, guys you did not have to do all that!”

Opal giggled at Korra’s surprise. “We did not have to, but we really wanted to. We got on flight WiFi, some decongestants that we should probably take now by the way, and a sleep mask. It’s not a long flight but we wanna make sure that you’re as comfortable and safe as possible, Kor.”

Tears gathered in Korra’s eyes. “You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for! I love you guys!” She said as she gathered her friends in tight side hugs.

After Korra’s fears were eased a bit they sat in silence until they arrived at the airport moments later. 

Everything was relatively easy to get through, security and all and they were able to board a half hour before the flight left. 

During take off, Korra held onto Opal and Bolin’s hands while they sat there talking to her and keeping her calm. Once her ears popped they put a sleep mask and headphones on her, and turned on her playlist. Once they realized she was okay, they got comfortable and settled in for the flight


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter!
> 
> -Some cursing
> 
> -Korra starts kissing on Asami’s neck but that’s about it

December 31, 2:22a

It was an easy flight and just as quick as they got on, they were off and through customs. They were all officially in New York City and in a taxi on the way to a hotel. 

Bolin looked out at the city lights, “I’m not sure why I’m just thinking of this, but how are you going to surprise Asami, Korra? It would be mad creepy to to just walk into her room at this hour, hell she may tackle you even! No one sneaks up on Asami Sato-Polaris!”

Korra sighed longingly, “Yeah, my wife is a badass, but she tells me about her day after work and as she’s walking to her hotel room, I’m going to open the door to you and Opal’s room across the hall and bam! She sees me, she’s happy, and she’s crying and kissing me! Foolproof plan!”

Opal beams, “Korra, that sounds like an amazing plan! Ah! I’m so excited!”

They are dropped off at the hotel, and as soon as they’re given their keys, they enter the room and immediately crash into bed.

December 31, 8:50a

Asami glared at the doors to a Cabbage Corp conference room. She should be home cuddling her wife. But she couldn’t let all those people end up jobless when she had the opportunity to do something. 

She took in a deep breath and entered the room full of the CEO and Board members. “Good Morning all and Happy New Year’s Eve! I hope today’s deliberations can lead us to a place where we’re all content and on our way home to our families.” She shut the door behind her, she was a woman on a mission

December 31, 2:05p

Asami walked out of Cabbage Corp with her head held high. She did it, she got them to agree to a merger. It’s not immediate, but after some paperwork with lawyers and such, she would have majority control over the company and thousands of people would receive better benefits and wages. This was so worth being away from home for so long! She’d call Korra with the good news as soon as she’d get back to the hotel. 

About an hour she finally made it back to the lobby. She called her wife in excitement 

“Hey ‘Sami! How are you my love?”

“Korra! You’ll never believe it! I sealed the deal!!”

“Oh my god, babe! I’m so happy for you! I knew you could do it! No big business can tell Asami Sato-Polaris no!” 

Asami laughed as she entered the elevator and hit the button to her floor. “Thank you so Kor! Honestly I’m mainly excited cause it means I get to leave this place and hop on the next plane out of here. I was looking at flights and the next one that I could make is at 6:00p and I could be home by 9:00p!”

“Aww babe that sounds amazing to be honest! Are you still in the car or back at the hotel? How long would it take you to pack? I don’t want you to stress yourself if you don’t have to!”

Asami blushes at her wife’s worries, “I’m walking the hallway to my suite, but I don’t mind rushing if it means I can be back in your arms by tonight!”

“I can’t wait until you’re back honey! This is so exciting, I didn’t think you’d be able to come home so soon! I thought I’d have to get on a plane to come see you!”

Asami laughed at the comment as she dug in her purse for her room key. “Baby, I love you to the moon and back, and you’d commit murder just to make sure I was happy! But you do not have to get on a plane, you despise them! Where is the damn key?”

Asami heard a door open behind her and her fingers grasped onto the key. “Okay, but what if I did get on a plane just to see you?”

Asami stood stock still. That sentence sounded too clear. She gripped the key card in her hand ready to punch someone if need be. Only to turn around and come face to face with her wife who was scratching the back of her neck. 

Asami dropped her phone and purse on the ground and jumped at Korra. “Korra! Oh my god what are you doing here? Holy shit. Did you actually get on a plane?!?” Asami kissed her wife with everything she had, she was so surprised to see her here. 

“Yeah, I just missed you so much and the other night you sounded so upset and I just wanted to be there to make it a bit better. So I got Opal and Bolin to ride with me to keep me distracted, that’s who’s room I came from. They’re out right now sightseeing, but they’ll be back later to get ready for the party tonight.” Korra stooped down to pick up Asami’s purse, key card and phone. 

Asami wiped tears from her face. “I can’t believe you got on a plane. I can’t believe you’re here. This has been such an amazing day! And I don’t think I can go out, I didn’t pack anything for the club.”

Korra swiped the key for access to the room and held the door open for her wife. “Say no more Mrs. Sato-Polaris, I packed you a couple outfits and some shoes. All you have to do is make a decision.” 

Asami leaned in to kiss her wife’s lips. “You are the sweetest, most amazing person ever. I still can’t believe you’re here.”

Korra led her wife to the couch and kissed her just below her jaw. “Babe, I’d face all my fears for you just to see you happy. You mean the world to me.”

Asami moaned at the action. “You mean the world to me too. I’m so happy!” 

Korra started kissing down her neck and pulled Asami into her lap. They had missed each other so much, but right now it felt like they hadn’t been apart at all. 

December 31, 8:18p

Korra and Asami woke to insistent knocking on the front door. Asami groaned and grabbed her discarded t-shirt and her sleep shorts. Before she could recognize who was at the door, she was attacked by two bodies. 

“Asami!!” Bolin and Opal exclaimed. 

“Oof! Hey guys! I’ve missed you so much! Thanks so much for doing this for us! You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for!!” She wrapped her arms around her friends in a tight hug. After a tight squeeze she released them and stepped back. “Korra’s asleep right now, but she told me about the club. We could all shower, get ready, and meet here at around 10:00p?”

Opal nodded along, “That sounds great ‘Sami! I’m so glad we all get to do this together! We’ll let you two shower and see you in a bit! Oh, and make sure to put some concealer on your neck.” Opal giggled onto the palm of her hand. 

Asami said her goodbyes to the couple and went to go wake her other half. 

December 31, 11:50p

It was 10 minutes to midnight. Korra had gone above and beyond. She had somehow gotten a VIP space, with bottle service, and security. The music was great, they all looked hot, and they were with people they loved. There was nowhere else they’d rather be.

They had been partying and dancing since they got there and at this point they were worn out; but the energy in the building was electric. As they’re sitting in VIP taking a breather, the next song starts. Bass pouring out through the speakers and Cardi B’s voice comes in talking about being a certified freak. The music is enough to get the group up again and dancing. 

By the time the song is over it's only a minute to midnight. The servers are distributing champagne to those who want it. Korra and Asami grab their flutes and stare longingly at each other. 

The DJ grabs the attention of the club. “Alright everyone! 15 seconds to midnight!!”

Korra touches her wife’s shoulder and leans in to speak in her ear, “I’m so glad I could do this with you, I love you Asami!”

7!

Asami turns to face her wife and beams brightly. “I’m so glad you’re here, I love you too Korra!

They stared at each other as they awaited for the count down to finish. 

3!

2!

1!

Happy New Year!

Asami pulled her wife close to ring in 2021 with a kiss. She pulled away and placed her forehead on Korra’s. “Happy New Year Mrs. Polaris-Sato.”

Korra laughed, “Happy New Year, Mrs. Sato-Polaris, here’s to many more together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s the end of it! I hope you enjoyed it! This was my second attempt at a chapter fic, and I actually finished it! So pats to me!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and Happy New Year! Stay safe and be well!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @b-chocolatecity


End file.
